


something about a failure

by sadie18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Athletes, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Deamus, M/M, Muggle Life, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, implied flintwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: ron feels like a bit of a single loserthe couple that visits often doesn't feel that wayat all.-alternatively, ron works the counter at a dingy store, and hermione and viktor seem to take an interest to him





	something about a failure

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; oliivverwood  
> pls talk to me im useless

Working at a sporting good store seemed fun and easy until you had a fucking crazy athlete couple come in at exactly opening time, before Ron had even had a sip of his coffee. 

And he was  _not_ a morning person. 

They were nice, sure, but nobody could deny that Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood were fucking batshit over hockey. 

As Ron watched them leave, the bell jingling as the door swung shut, he slumped in his chair and groaned. Another day, another cheque. 

Ron felt like a deadbeat, most of the time, actually. His oldest brother was a banker with a gorgeous wife, his second oldest brother was a well loved animal caretaker, his third oldest brother was an ambassador in China, his twin brothers were opening a joke shop and his baby sister was travelling to New York to play for the national hockey team. 

All this while Ron worked a counter at some shitty old sports store with wifi that didn't work and a funky smell coming from the storage room, trying to get his degree in sports science at the community college.

He wasn't particularly smart, he wasn't good with animals, he wasn't  _amazing_ at sports, and he wasn't  _anything_ really. 

To top it all off, they were all in a relationship. Bill was married to Fleur, Charlie was with Pansy, Percy was dating Cedric Diggory, Fred was with Lee and George with Angelina, and Ginny was happily in love with Astoria.

(Aunt Muriel wouldn't let him forget this whenever he  _did_ go back home)

To top off his pity party, he remembered that his best friend, Harry, had just gotten promoted to captain his fucking state soccer team, and had joyfully moved in with his rich boyfriend Draco in Los Angeles. Not that Harry wasn't already disgustingly wealthy himself.

"Slow day for business, Ron." Neville walked out of the storage room and slunk into a chair next to Ron. Neville was studying _agriculture_ or something. Ron didn't know why the guy was working at this dingy place and going to a community college when his gran was as rich as a corrupt politician. 

"When is it not?" Ron grumbled, burning his tongue on the coffee. It tasted like dirt anyways. 

Neville sighed. "True. Seamus didn't even bother coming. Probably with Dean." Ron snorted. 

"Gay."

"Pot, kettle, Ron. I'm going to see if Luna is willing to bring us some pizza."

Ron rested his head in his hand, watching the door. Yeah, he didn't particularly want to do anything, but he didn't want to just sit and  _daydream._

He felt his eyes drooping,  _fuck_ being here this early, and let himself drift off. His boss was going to have his head. 

* * *

 Someone was shaking him. Lightly.

"Go away, Nev, I don't want pizza." Ron mumbled, turning his head. 

"Sorry, we don't mean to be rude. We just need to buy this and we'll be on our way." A feminine voice floated, and Ron had a stupid realisation that that was  _not_ Neville, and he shot up and blinked.

Across the counter was an alarmingly attractive couple, holding sports tape, cold gel, and deodorant. The girl had frizzy brown hair that looked  _very_ soft, with dark skin and brown eyes and an apologetic smile. She looked tiny in comparison to her partner, who was bulky and tall, with jet black hair and a strong jaw. He looked foreign. 

"Oh  _fuck-_ I mean, I'm sorry!" Ron squeaked. "We normally don't have very much business- oh,  _Christ-_ "

"Don't worry about it." The man said, with a sharp accent. East European? Russian, maybe? "We are not in a rush."

He looked kind of familiar

"Oh, alright." Ron started reaching for their items. "Still, I'm really sorry. What sport do you two play?"

He beeped the cold gel. 

"Oh, I'm not an athlete." The girl gushed. "Viktor here though just got drafted to the Flyers. First game is in a few days!"

Ron's eyes flew open. "The  _Philadelphia_ Flyers?" 

She nodded proudly, while  _Viktor_ seemed to look abashed. 

He beeped the sports tape. 

"That's really impressive." Ron said conversationally, trying to keep from fainting. He hadn't kept up with hockey in a while, but the  _Flyers,_ Jesus, that was fucking  _good._ No wonder he looked familiar.

"Thank you." Viktor mumbled humbly. "Hermione speaks too highly of me. She is not a fan of sports but just graduated top of her class at Yale."

Ron's eyes bugged  _again,_ because he was talking to a  _professional hockey player_ and  _a Yale graduate._

He beeped the deodorant. He was being rather slow. Not that it was on purpose.

Not at all. 

"That will be ten dollars fifty." He said shakily. They took their bag.

"Thank you." Viktor smiled. "Sorry to wake you up from your nap."

"We'll see you around, Ron." Hermione said, glancing at his nametag.

They had been long gone before Ron finally choked out a "yeah."

* * *

After dealing with Marcus and Oliver first thing in the morning  _again,_ Ron felt like he could have a nap.

Not that he was going to, because  _god,_ yesterday's incident was just. So. Embarrassing. 

So he stayed awake, nursing a lukewarm coffee that made him feel slightly sick. Seamus probably made it. He sucked at making coffee. 

' _How the fuck can he suck at making coffee-'_ Ron though to himself, wincing as another slimy sip went down, '- _if all he has to do is press a button? How hard can it be?'_

The bell on the door handle jangled. Ron, startled, spilled coffee onto his pants, and looked up to curse at whoever walked in.

Except of course, it was  _Hermione_ and  _Viktor,_ and they looked amused as Ron cussed up a storm, patting his pants with tissues. 

"You guys are  _not_ seeing me at my best." Ron grumbled apologetically. "Pardon my french."

"No worries." Hermione said cheerfully, examining the selection of protein bars. "You should've heard Viktor when he lost his stick. Language like a sailor."

"Hush, you." Viktor scowled, which Ron couldn't help find a little endearing.

For fuck's sake, the both of them were  _so_ _good-looking._

"Why back so early?" Ron tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for their items. 

Hermione tutted. "Somebody forgot to buy half the list we had. So we just had to come to our favourite sports store."

They tossed a box of protein bars, a bottle of electrolytes, a 6-pack of blue gatorade and a roll of pre-wrap.

Ron beeped out the protein bar. "So, who're you playing soon?" He asked casually. 

"The Penguins." Viktor leaned against the counter. He was kind of close. Ron didn't mind.

Not at all. 

"They're good." He answered, beeping out the bottle of electrolytes. 

"So are the Flyers." Hermione said confidently, stretching her arms up while she waited. Her shirt lifted, revealing a sliver of smooth, tan skin. Ron blushed.

"True." He beeped out the gatorade. 

"So, Ron." She said. "Are you studying at the university?"

He nodded.

"What's your major?"

He reached for the pre-wrap. "I'm studying to become a physiotherapist, actually."

She brightened. "Really? That's fascinating." He bagged up the items and slid them over the counter. 

"Thanks." He smiled. To be honest, this felt like the most interesting conversation he had had in  _forever_ , which wasn't saying much. Considering that most of his time was spent being bored at the counter and slouching on his couch eating greasy pizza and feeling bad about himself, the fact that he was talking to people that  _weren't_ Neville, Seamus and Luna was wild. 

"See you soon, Ron." Viktor grabbed the bag, and looked Ron in the eye. "I'm quite- ah- forgetful."

"We'll probably be back." Hermione rolled her eyes, dragging him by the forearm. "See ya!"

Ron watched them go, trying to keep his eyes from wandering, and swore when they turned the corner. 

How unfair was it that he was attracted to people he'd barely even met? And that they were dating each other. 

"What a fucking joke." Ron mumbled, and slunk down in his chair till he couldn't see the door anymore. 

* * *

 Viktor and Hermione came in two days later. 

Not that Ron had been like,  _waiting_ or anything. It wasn't  _like_ that.

It  _wasn't._

He wore a simple black tank and a worn down pair of maroon sweatpants. Hermione wore leggings and a baggy Yale hoodie.

Not that Ron  _noticed._ Or  _cared._

"Are you the only one that works the counter?" Hermione asked, amused. Viktor had made a beeline for the laces.

"Better than the rest of the jobs here, trust me." Ron smiled, leaning on the counter. "What did you guys forget? Or did you just miss me?"

 _'Life is short. Shoot your shot.'_ Ron thought. 

Viktor smirked. "Cheeky. Maybe we did."

Ah. This was...  _flirting back?_ Ron was now in unchartered waters, and looked at Hermione uncertainly. She was still smiling amusedly, looking between the two men. 

"We have a question to ask you." Viktor's accent seemed sharper today. Ron tapped his fingers against the counter more quickly. 

Hermione rested her hand on the counter, inches away from Ron's.

"We were wondering if you would like to come see the game." He said roughly. "And maybe get dinner with us afterwards. Or something."

Ron felt the flush creep up his neck, all the way to the tips of his ears. 

' _Life is short.'_ He thought again. 

"Asking me on a date?" He joked cautiously. And almost  _choked_ when Hermione nodded. 

"Honestly, Ronald- is that your full name? Ronald. You really think I'd forget to buy  _anything_? I hope you think I'm a little more clever than that." She exclaimed. "We came in to see you. We think you're interesting."

"Ah." Ron answered stupidly. He didn't know what to say. He supposed he was rather oblivious, thinking that a Yale graduate would forget anything. 

They were looking at him expectantly, fuck. 

"I think you guys are- uh- interesting as well." He blurted. "I'd love to come."

Hermione squealed, and grabbed his hand. "Great! I'll pick you up in a few days. Here's our numbers!" She slid of piece of paper across the counter, covered in a messy scrawl. 

Viktor smiled, and patted his forearm. "Thank you. We hope you don't find us-  _ah_ \- too forward."

"Not at all." Ron smiled, as they started to turn away. "I'll see you then."

He cussed when they turned the corner again, this time only because he was excited, and oh  _God,_ he needed to tell Harry  _now._


End file.
